


Incredibly

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Anger Banging, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exegol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Fucking Angrily because they Love too Deeply, Fucking Fixes Everything, Jakku, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo joins the Resistance, Kylo punishes Dark Rey with orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey loses her damn mind, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, desert sex, fucking on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Separation can drive a loving couple mad, literally.Kylo Ren and Rey have to contend with that asshole Emperor to save their relationship. Ren is too slow to the battle and all seems lost, but love is more powerful than hate and he is going to prove it even if that means imprisoning Rey, even if forever. Until Rey escapes...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Incredibly

Walking into a storm is what it feels like passing through the landscape on Exegol. Before him a large stone temple rests as though hovering above the ground, lightening streaking between the two. With an appreciation of the ominous structure ahead Kylo draws his saber. The temple is charged with electricity as he passes down a corridor until he comes upon a platform that begins to drop into an abyss below. It is too quiet as the hair on his arms stand up. He leaves the platform walking towards an empty chair, a large beautifully carved throne.

Gulping, he looks around the Sith temple before turning his gaze back to the throne. He has seen this place with him upon that very throne in a dream that has haunted him for the last few weeks.

“Snoke trained you well,” the disembodied voice greets him.

To his left a life support system comes into view from within the shadows with a grotesque man inside.

“Palpatine?”

“Wise.”

“I killed Snoke. I’ll kill you.”

“I have much I can offer you. A galaxy to control.”

Kylo stares into the demon-yellow eyes of Emperor Palpatine. “I don’t need the galaxy.”

“To control your future with Rey, you will need it,” he snaps. “You only need to do one task.”

Kylo deactivates his saber resting it down at his side, “I won’t bow to another master.”

“Even if you could be the master? You can control everything.”

“No, I only want safety for my family, but it appears you can’t do that.”

The roof of the temple opens above him. Watching in awe as newly built destroyer after destroyer rise in the sky, he turns to see them from all directions above.

“The Final Order can be yours. It would give you all the power to protect Rey.”

“What is the task?” he asks gravitating towards the offer.

“You will bring my grandchildren to me,” he demands with another snap of the voice.

“Grandchildren?”

“You really have no idea who she is, do you?”

His heart wedges in his throat. The Emperor means Rey, which makes his child the Emperor’s grandchild as well. It makes sense now, the conflict in Rey, her ability to accept him for who he is. She has darkness in her soul she has hidden not only from him, but herself.

“You will bring me the girls!” he shouts.

“For what purpose? Why now?”

“I’m old and feeble, it’s time I leave my legacy with my family.”

Laughing, “She won’t take it. Rey is too strong for even you.”

“But her child is not.”

His saber activating again, he raises it. “You will never see my daughter.”

“They will both have all of this, which means you also will have all of this.”

“Rey would have to turn to the dark, wouldn’t she?” Kylo questions skeptically. The answer already evident, but for his own assurance. He is met with a nasty grin. “She won’t turn.”

“We’ll see. Bring them to me, let her decide.”

Watching the Emperor disappear again, he turns to leave with another quick glance at the rows of star destroyers all equipped with planet destroying belly cannons. It would be nice to have that much control, such power. It would equip him to protect his family. But his blood aches in his veins as he fights himself internally. Rey has pulled him back from complete darkness once already, she doesn’t deserve to have to do it again, but maybe if she joined him. They could rule together. In the end what is the difference between dark and light as long as they are together? Rey is erratic enough in emotion to turn, if he really tried he could convince her. She would to protect Imogen, fear would drive her there just as easily as it had driven him. Already having ridden the edge of it, one more push could do it. Empress Rey. But is that the truth? Is she really the long lost granddaughter of the Emperor, but how could he know.

_‘Ask yourself how she remained hidden so well, so long. Her parents hid her from me, because they could sense her power.’_

_Why didn’t they come back for her?_

_‘Orders were sent. If they didn’t turn her over, they were to die.’_

_That means you killed your own child._

_‘My son, yes. Let that be a warning to you if you do not comply.’_

_Rey is strong enough to deny the dark. I make no promise she will turn._

_‘We’ll see.’_

Aboard his new TIE, he zips away back to his ship the Finalizer, his thoughts torn between attempting to turn Rey or defending her against the darkest Sith lord he has heard of. The Emperor who has been unheard from for three decades. Remembering her desperation to stay with him, to return to the First Order, maybe she will turn for him. It’s possible she wouldn’t notice. Then his mother passes through his thoughts. They had made baby steps towards reconciliation. After what he has done to his father, she deserves to have one of them back, doesn’t she?

In the time Kylo has been gone, Rey has been dreaming. Dreams showing her how to get somewhere within the shadows. Unsure what lies within them they have been beckoning her to go, singing her songs of seduction while she sleeps. With losing Kylo, even though, he had promised he’d return, she has lost her drive to wait with the Resistance any longer. Sure, her heart will always claim him, but she is on her own now, and that has left her feeling too vulnerable. Imogen is welcomed at the base. Leia fawning all over her, others have learned to find her just as endearing as her grandmother does. So much they’ve almost forgotten about Kylo Ren being her father.

Rey is withdrawn though, often finding herself hanging out in her quarters avoiding a lot of contact with the rest of the Resistance. She’s in love with Kylo and that is far too complicated for any of the people she knows here. She doesn’t frankly care at this point what they think of her even if he didn’t return. She isn’t trying to be inconsolable, she simply is, and she is tired or trying to appear brave.

But these shadows, they won’t leave her in peace, creeping into her darkest quietest dreams and shaking the calm right out of them. The only way to get rid of them is to find them and put whatever they need from her to rest. Imogen is old enough now to be supplemented and leaving her with Leia wouldn’t be a problem, she loves her granddaughter. So much so, Rey wonders if she had ever loved on her Ben the same way. Somehow she doubts it, Kylo Ren did not materialize from nothing, but that isn’t in the forefront of her mind as she pens a note to Leia, utilizing the middle of the night as a chance to escape. She tucks the note in with Imogen in her bassinet and sneaks it into Leia’s quarters, leaving her at her bedside. Kissing her fingertips she presses them to her babies head to say goodbye.

It takes Kylo weeks to cleanse his mind after visiting the Sith temple before he remembers how good Rey is for him, and how good he has become with her. He couldn’t wait any longer, still needing a way to leave the First Order, he has to see her, to speak to and touch her in person, remind her he still loves her. He would much rather take the difficulty making amends with Rey over the struggle to give her over to the Emperor, but there will come a time he would have to deal with that as well.

Blasters are pointed at his command shuttle when he lands on the Resistance base. He should have contacted his mother, but he is in too big a hurry to consider the little details. Removing his cape and leaving his mask onboard he attempts to look more casual, if there were such a thing for him. Swallowing his pride he descends the ramp, hands held high, as he slowly approaches the guards.

“I’m just here to see my family, nothing else,” he assures them in his calmest voice.

Finn is the one that breaks through the guards and greets him. “This way.”

Rushing him through the wooded area they come to a door that leads downward into the underground base. The numerous stares he brings makes him uneasy, until he hears his name, _Ben_. Turning to the right, he sees his mom with his baby in her arms. He knows he lights up, he can tell by the expressions he passes to say hello to Imogen.

Leia doesn’t hesitate to hand her over to him trustingly. Feeling her eyes on him as he gets lost in Imogen’s presence he looks back to his mom, her expression different than the others. Then he thinks of the way Finn looked at him in connection with his mom’s, and then how Finn so easily took him inside their base. Looking around for a moment, he lets the idea settle into his head that Rey’s energy is absent.

“Ben, she...” Leia starts, but he cuts her off.

“No, I know, she isn’t here.” He wants to scream and curse but, Imogen prevents that, he isn’t about to upset his child. Swallowing his anger he asks, “Do we know where she went?”

“I’ve been reaching out to her, but I haven’t made any connections. She left a note. There isn’t much in it.”

“Let me see?”

Reading through her note about dreams and shadows, and being called to, he already knows where she is going.

“When did she leave?” he asks the note slipping from his fingers.

“This morning, early. It was still dark.”

He hands Imogen back to his mother walking rapidly towards his ship.

“Ben?” his mother’s voice trails behind him.

“I don’t have time. She has gone to get herself killed,” he bellows angrily over his shoulder at her.

The Resistance lets him slip by easily too familiar with his rage. He makes it to his ship before he senses being followed. Turning around he finds Finn wearing a determined expression on his face.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“With you to help Rey,” Finn says, his voice capturing as much bravado manageable.

Kylo chuckles in frustration, amused by his determined acquaintance. Gripping his shoulders he walks him firmly back behind the guards still encircling his shuttle. “You can’t be serious. I don’t have time for this.”

Turning back, he boards hastily using the Force to toss Finn backwards when he tries to pursue him.

Rey stands outside the Falcon observing the overcast sky of ships, the improved star destroyers filling the space like dark triangular storm clouds. She has found them, the shadows that have been beckoning to her. Not being impressed by the sheer size of the fleet floating in perfect lines proves to be difficult. Swallowing the lump in her throat she turns towards the structure before her. Stone, charcoal and black it looms before her sinister in feel and appearance, she shakes a chill from her spine.

Already familiar with the First Order’s version of the ships above, and the pure darkness emitting from within, she assumes this has something to do with Kylo. Maybe he will be inside, going against his promises, rebuilding the Empire for his own ministration. She drops that idea from her mind as she clears the entryway inside, the energy here is far darker than she ever pulled from him. This is pure evil, not misunderstood rage earned from a lifetime of traumatic exposure. Her heart skips a beat remembering how he was in the beginning. She would have trusted him sooner had she felt the difference between his darkness and this inky black range of evil seeping out from somewhere within the heart of this place.

Stepping onto the large platform, unknowingly, it startles her when it begins to descend. Arming herself with her saber, she steadies her feet as the platform reveals the cavernous temple below. Cold air coaxes goosebumps to rise across her skin where it is exposed, while becoming heavy with the darker energy as the platform decends. Somehow, the discomfort embraces her comfortingly. This feels familiar somehow, but new and frightening at the same time. She proceeds down the rocky corridor once the platform stops hearing a voice calling to her.

_‘Yes, that’s right. Come to me.’_

Too late, he is too late. He chastises himself for leaving her side when he throws himself down the hole where the platform was. She is still here. Sensing the difference in the atmosphere already, he almost hesitates to move forward, but she needs his help. The Emperor will not take his future wife from him. Unlike before a chill skims across the surface of his skin, alarming him to how different it feels inside the depths of the temple.

The end of the corridor comes quickly as he steps into the open space of the throne room. With a glance to the shadows gathered in the risers before looking back to the floor, he avoids the general area of the throne, because he can already tell it isn’t going to please him. Instead he feels devastation flux within him. No longer empty, the throne holds a body he is well acquainted with, small, delicate, while remaining resilient, but when she speaks she sounds immeasurable.

Clicking his tongue while shaking his head, as if he can erase the quick glimpse he had of her, he finally looks up to face the new Rey. Stiffly resting on the elegantly carved stone seat, her overly-fitting leggings peeking out from beneath the length of the cloak, the hood nearly hiding her face in it’s shadow. Her eyes are somehow darker, lined in black with lashes curled, inked in place, as they take him in curiously, waiting for his thoughts. Her skin is almost fair now, lips red as though they have been skillfully used all day in his favorite physical treat from her.

It isn’t uncommon to change physically as well as internally when accepting one side of the Force or they other, but this is manicured on top of that change, which means she has been here long enough to acclimate some. She is stunning and terrifying, both at once. He understands a little better now, how she was so nervous around him, when it was clear she wanted to be there. It wasn’t only about letting the Resistance down, it was being poisoned by the beauty of the dark-side.

“Hi, baby,” he says with softness and uncertainty.

She eyes him expressionless for a moment. “I found it.”

Stepping towards her, he asks, “Found what?”

“Where I belong.” She gestures around her. “Hiding here all along.”

“Rey,” he starts.

“Empress Rey now,” she corrects him.

“Empress Rey, what about everything else?” he says, her new name falling awkwardly from his lips.

“Don’t you see?” she says sternly standing from her throne to descend the dais it rests upon. “We have it all now. I killed the Emperor per his request and now I have the Final Order in my command, _our_ command.”

“You sound mad,” he says sadly. “This isn’t you.”

“And you were never going to accept the light, so I took the dark for you.”

He shakes his head at her. “What about the dyad? Our balance? Hell, our baby? What if she is light Rey?”

“Empress,” she reminds him. “We will ensure she is raised properly. Between the two of us, it is doable.”

“Empress Rey,” he begins defeated, “I didn’t fall in love with this you, and I will not expose my child to it.”

He turns to leave almost making it back to the corridor, before the air is ripped from his lungs as he lands flat on his back. Immovable, he lays there, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. He closes his eyes when he feels her approach, opening them to her standing over him, hovering as she watches his few tears wet the sides of his face.

“Ren, I love you, but there are things that have to be done,” her voice a near whisper, she kneels over him, her hands on his chest. She leans her face towards his. “Are you going to help me destroy this temple or not?”

Confusion sweeps across his face, “What?”

“You have to, or I will disappear forever,” she warns him.

Searching inside of her eyes, he sees she isn’t completely gone, she is playing a role actively allowing the poison of the darkness to consume her giving him a chance to help her end it. She sacrificed herself to the dark to save their family from the Final Order.

“It is never going to end otherwise,” she assures him.

“What can I do?”

“Kill me while I have his energy, before it can be transferred again,” she insists.

“No.”

“I’ll do it myself if you don’t help me.”

“No you won’t, it’s already consuming you, the poison of the darkness won’t let you die.”

Rey shakes her head disapprovingly. “Did you not see the massive fleet outside? My massive fleet? All it takes is one order, and I’ll have the whole galaxy at my disposal, you, your mom, Imogen. You won’t be able to run,” she sits up angrily at his disobedience.

“I’m not going to run. I’m going to bring you back to me,” he explains able to sit up.

He palms her cheeks and pulls her to him, his lips meet hers. For a moment he has her. Her arms slip around his neck, her tongue playfully accepting his.

“It won’t work,” she admits gently pushing him away. “I have to finish this, with or without you, for Imogen.”

Using her moment of weakness he overpowers her consciousness, entrapping her in his arms he takes her to his command shuttle and ties her to a chair. There will be another way out of this, he is certain. If he was able to equalize his energies, she will too.

Carrying her off the shuttle he transfers her to a secure room inside the Resistance base, the furthest thing from the dark he could imagine. He places Imogen in the safety of Rose’s hands and transfers her to a fellow base, a location not in Rey’s knowledge. When he has everything arranged, Rey secured to a bed, drugged, reinforced with the Force, and Force resistant restraints he closes the door to her room. Slumping his back against it, he collapses sliding to the floor, face in his palms covering his tears.

“It’s hard isn’t it? Losing something you love so much to the dark-side,” Leia says, her hand straightening the stray strands of his long messy hair. He’d been there for days, waiting for Rey to wake up.

He doesn’t respond. What is he supposed to say to that? Rather he gathers her legs in his embrace hugging her and crying against her thighs, the broken child he has always been inside.

“The Force is always at war with itself. I had so much hope for the two of you.”

“She’ll come back,” he says firmly, letting go.

It’s then her screams begin from behind the secure door. He looks up at Leia for her reaction. She smiles that delicate motherly smile of reassurance every mom has, but with eyes full of pain.

“It’s going to take a lot of patience,” she admits before leaving him, incapable of listening to the rage behind the door.

With a deep breath he opens the door and steps inside. Finding she is screaming and nothing more, her body too weak to fight while also being restrained. Screaming is all she has to debate her position.

“I’m here, what?”

She gasps for breath, her chest heaving. “Where am I?”

“Home, your real home.”

Growling first, she lets out a howl of a scream that would shatter most non reinforced glass.

“Are you feeling it?” he asks her softly, genuinely curious if she is.

“What did you do?” she growls again, reminding him of a feral beast.

_Was I ever this gone?_

“Exegol is gone and everything that was there. Your friend Poe arranged an attack. There is no more Final Order, no more First Order. It’s _all_ gone. You are the only one left remaining in the dark.”

Glaring at him she tries to yank on the binders around her wrist. “What the fuck are you?”

He shrugs, “I suppose I’m in the middle, gray if you will.”

Chest heaving harder, tears fall from her eyes as she attempts to writhe against the binders. She continues to glare at him, rage turning her eyes nearly red. It breaks his heart seeing her in this much pain, he’s been there before. Yet, somehow she has gone even deeper than he ever did.

“I know baby, it hurts,” he says attempting to sweep the displaced hair from her face.

“You know nothing, you are weak,” she replies attempting to bite him.

“And you are heavily drugged and restrained,” he reminds her. “I don’t really want to watch you this way, I am only here because I love you.”

Her eyes soften, only briefly, but noticeable, “Where’s the baby? I can’t feel her.”

“Protected.”

At this he is treated to what he can only compare to a lunatic. It almost scares him, the strength she has even drugged to fight against her restraints so hard. She shakes the bed away from the wall, nearly ripping her IV out. But inside his pocket he has a remote with a beautiful button that releases more sedatives. Watching her body go limp, her eyes still wide open with fury, he steps back to her bedside, pushing her back against the side of the wall.

“Stop, you look ridiculous. Here are your options, you either get through this for Imogen, or we have to commit you to isolation.”

She eyes him carefully, his words hitting a nerve, evident in the frown on her face. “You?”

“I don’t know Rey. You are different. I would like to think that you can’t lose your love for someone just because they change, but I don’t know you anymore. You are not the Rey I want to be with.”

The tears that flood her eyes then forces him to leave her there in her misery, so it doesn’t stoke his own. He isn’t exactly lying, but he doesn’t want her to see how affected he is by her crying. This is going to take a long time to dilute from her system, questioning himself if it is even possible.

When Kylo enters with lunch, he finds Rey sitting on her small bed, wrists and ankles bound and chained to the reinforced wall. A book in her hands resting against her knees, the only thing she has had to do for months while entrapped and drugged to keep her weak. He sets the tray beside her, watching her look away uninterested.

“Not eating now?” he asks, standing by the bed, no other furniture in the room.

She ignores him for a bit. “Why bother, I’m going to wilt away in here anyway you slice it, maybe the sooner the better. I can get out of your hair.”

“Well self loathing is better than rage,” he says instead of enabling her to manipulate him.

Glaring at him, she sighs, and takes a piece of bread. Ripping a bite from it, she drops it on the plate, “Happy?”

“Not particularly most days, but I manage,” he admits easily. “Do you want to see a holo of Imogen?”

It’s hard for her to act uninterested when it comes to her baby, she simply offers a nod as he pulls out the holo pad. The image striking her nerves savagely, a reminder how long she has been a prisoner in a windowless room, away from all human interaction other than the man who no longer wants her and a few doctors occasionally.

“She’s walking?” she sniffles, her hands trembling.

He can feel it coming, the outburst she has when she shouts about seeing her baby. Barely having enough time to get back he can’t save her lunch from being knocked to the ground in her fit of anger.

Curling on the bed helplessly, she covers her face sobbing. “Bring me my baby!”

Taking a chance, he kneels on one knee beside her, readied to move back if necessary. Allowing his fingers to sweep her hair away, he waits for her to look at him. But she continues to sob. Maybe keeping the baby away this long was a bad idea, but he wasn’t about to let her use the baby against him either.

“When you are ready.”

For a moment he sees the old her in her eyes when she looks at him, but it’s fleeting.

“How am I supposed to get better without my baby?”

“I’m not giving you any opportunity to poison her with your anger.”

“In the meanwhile, she doesn’t know who her own mother is!”

“I’m not an idiot, Rey. She knows who you are, but if you want her to truly know you, you are going to have to get better, before she’s too old to appreciate you.”

He shouldn’t have said that, he knew it was too far, but he still doesn’t think it through fast enough. Biting him in the hand, she backs away from him.

“You don’t want me anymore, you don’t get to touch me.”

Backing away towards the door he keeps his eyes on her, holding pressure over his hand to stop the bleeding. “That’s where you are wrong. I do still want you. Why the fuck would I keep coming to feed you and bring you books? Show you pictures of the baby? It’s because I want you to get better, so I don’t have to stop loving you, but maybe I just need to give up.”

He saw it on her face before he turned to open the door, closing it quickly behind him, the guilt on her face. The reason he hadn’t given up on her, knowing she was still in there somewhere, but he was genuinely exhausted waiting and trying to break her out of her emotional dungeon.

Alarms sounding raises him from bed along with the rest of the base. When he looks into the hall where his quarters are he sees jumble of bodies running to and fro hectically. Following the chaos while attempting to put his boots on, he eventually grabs a passerby and asks what the big deal is.  
“She escaped.”

Letting the guy go, he manages to get to the generals while imaging his worst fears. He steps into the room Rey escaped from, all eyes hitting him like darts.

“The baby?” Is all he asks of his mother.

“She’s fine. Locked down. I don’t think she is going after Imogen, Ben, she escaped hours ago without notice. She could be anywhere, but she would have found her by now if that was her goal.”

The room almost feels naked without her in it. So bare to begin with, but without her, it occurs to him how crazy anyone would go in there. Unfortunately, it was the only way to keep her protected at the time. Maybe had he considered bringing more in for her entertainment things would have gone differently.

“Ben, any ideas?” Leia asks as though she had been trying to get his attention. When he looks at her, he sees what he has missed every single time he visited her. Behind her, the bed that has been pulled out from the wall, he sees what he needs to to know exactly where she is. Tally marks counting her days locked in that room.

“Jakku,” he says, turning without explanation and heading straight for the command shuttle he absconded with from the First Order before it was eliminated.

Staring out of the shuttle from where he lands, he looks at her sad AT-AT, the Falcon sitting next to it. Unsure how he feels about approaching her, but someone has to, he steps out of the shuttle onto the sand. Nervous about what to expect, he walks slowly thinking about what he will have to say or do when he sees her.

“Rey,” he says gently, coaxingly as he steps inside her makeshift home.

Scared and startled she jumps and scurries away from him, pressing herself into the corner on the other side of her bed where she had been laying.

Standing his ground while giving her space with the bed in between them, he sees fresh blood on her blankets. Looking at her ghostly wide eyes as she waits for his next move, he can see no evident injury, but she is curled in on herself.

“Are you bleeding?” he asks, but she doesn’t respond she just tries to burrow backwards into the non giving steel at her back. “Rey?”

Crawling over the bed towards her, he notes she is scared of him more than anything.

“Baby?” He holds his hand out to her. “Let me see.”

Slowly, she does. Extending her arm so slow he wants to grab her and yank her to the bed with him, but he doesn’t want to push her the wrong way either. She slides closer to the side of the bed where he is kneeling over her, and he takes her hand and grabs her arm pulling her gently up to him. When her hair brushes past his face, he can smell her, the smell he loves about her. Pulling her towards the other side of the bed, he sits her on the edge of it while he looks her over.

“My IV,” she says quietly. “It won’t fucking stop bleeding.”

Taking that hand into his, the spot where her sedation IV had been is where the blood is coming from, that and the cuts around her wrists from prying her hands from the binds. Before anything else, he holds her hand to Force heal her injuries. He sits back on the floor looking up at her with her sad eyes looking back at him.

“Are you taking me back?” she asks, holding her wrists out in front of herself, turning her head away so she doesn’t have to watch herself being taken prisoner once again.

“No, if you were still struggling with the dark as you were, you wouldn’t offer yourself up,” he explains.

She shakes her head at him. “You know better than that.”

“I do, but I also know you and I can’t watch you suffer anymore. So, I’m going to leave you here if that’s what you want, but you have to stay here. You can’t come back.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.”

His heart breaks as he walks back to his shuttle. She could have chosen him, but she chose her freedom instead. Now he will be in charge of keeping an eye on her after being rejected by her. Lost in thought he is stunned when he feels the ground slam against his back. She lands on top of him the way she had in the temple, only there isn’t the same darkness inside her eyes. While pinned she presses her lips to his, a desperate groan leaving her throat upon contact. Her fingers sink into his hair while her tongue forces its way into his mouth to find his. He can’t resist her, he never could, but he isn’t about to fuck her in the middle of the desert of Jakku, when he had a perfectly comfortable shuttle mere feet away. Forcing her backwards he erases her face of rejection when he picks her up and carries her to his shuttle.

No beds, so the floor was going to have to do, but it’ll be far more comfortable than getting sand and sunburn all over his ass. Yanking his shirt off first, he then tears every shred of her clothing from her body. Letting his hands roam far too quickly over her skin, he traces her breasts and sides remembering the feel of her.

“It’s fine, just fuck me, you don’t have to be nice about it. I don’t care, I just want to be with you before you leave,” she pleads, tears in her eyes reaching for his pants.

Grabbing her hands out of the way, he slips his pants off one handed then pins her hands above her head with one hand while the other sets his cock up to impale her core. Plunging into her is difficult at first with her not being quite prepped, the drugs have probably fucked her body chemistry up too. Somehow watching her face pinch up in pain as his dick pulls on her internally doesn’t bother him all that much. Knowing with a few well executed thrusts she’ll catch up as he manages to get a few strokes in biting his lip at the friction he feels himself. In fact, he kind of hopes it does hurt her, as bad as he hurt not being able to have her back. The idea has him pulling out of her the entire way before driving himself back into her.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles as he forces himself into her recklessly, wanting to care about hurting her, but not being able to. She deserves to feel discomfort for all she has done.

“Let my hands go,” she demands with a soft voice.

Grabbing her shoulders instead, he uses the leverage to force her down along his throbbing cock as she reaches around his neck and her legs find his waist. Her feet lock behind his thighs pinning herself to him. The pressure of his pelvis lines up with hers as she grinds against each of his thrust.

He can’t bring himself to look at her, the heat of her body against his enough to satiate that desire for that kind of closeness. Right now he is so angry he just wants to fuck her until she is bruised and sore. Giving her something to think about after he leaves. It has been months since he had sex though, and in the heat of her, he is losing the battle with the longevity of their intimacy. The sound of her panting next to him, groaning as she seeks the same need for closure, drives him to fuck her with as much aggression he can, but she screams his name anyway as she rides the wave of pleasure that he can feel radiating from her. He cums in her so hard it’s almost painful after going without for so long, he bites her shoulder, squeezing her body to him without regard to how tightly he holds her.

Sticky and hot, he peels himself back from her. Tears have stained her face, but she refuses to let him out of her grip. He pulls away from her anyway, gripping both of her wrists in one hand as he gets enough space between them for air to circulate over their sweaty bodies. Her arms rest outstretched in front of her, wrists still bound in his massive hand, she stares at him with a questioning expression. Knowing she wants to know what is next he ignores her face, letting go of her wrists delicately, so he can get up and turn the air on in the shuttle to help with the arid desert that is trying to invade the inside of the main cabin with the ramp being open.

When he returns from the control panel Rey is gone. Dressing again, he stands alone in the middle of the shuttle imagining everything he loves about her. Falling to his knees, he weeps into his hands, so many emotions racing through him that he isn’t used to. Anger and rage should be two feelings he is used to, but this is different. He wants to punish her for hurting him, because of how much he loves her. As though making them even somehow will fix the last numerous months she has been detached from the Rey he wanted to marry.

Guilt and disappointment flood through him next. Feeling sorry for himself, because what was ever the point? Was there one? All of this time they have had this bond, before they knew it even existed. Predestined to be in each other’s lives, their other halves perfecting them where they are not able to. He has always needed her. Having to wait for her for years before knowing she existed was far easier a task than waiting for her over the better part of a year while madly in love with her. Fuck, he even started talking to his mother again for Rey’s sake. He never imagined that would be possible.

_This can’t be the end._

Light as they may be he hears her footsteps. Bare feet with sand granules slipping from them as she climbs the ramp.

_Why can’t I look at you anymore, Rey?_

All this time he has been watching the alien version of Rey hoping she would come back from the dark. Starting to believe she never would then she escapes and becomes this, whatever this is. He is too afraid to look. What if she is manipulating him the way he was so accustomed to doing to others for all those years? She could easily do so. What if she can never come back from that edge? The dark so talented at claiming the vulnerable.

_Absolute power, too strong to fight._

“I can think of one thing stronger,” she says softly.

Her voice just inches from his face. Though he is embarrassed for crying like a baby, he drops his hands exposing himself. Rey is kneeling in front of him wiping away her own tears with the palm of her hand and a sniffle. Now wearing a sheer dress, looking softer and brighter than she has in months, he chokes on a laugh, confused.

“What?”

“Us,” she replies, chewing her lip nervously, “I’m tired Ren, I can’t anymore. I want to be with you and the baby. I don’t care if you have to lock me away until all the impulses go away.”

“I can’t do that to you anymore. That wasn’t just hard on you,” he says, wiping away a fresh tear.

“I felt all you felt, just because I was mad inside didn’t stop me from feeling you. I felt you stronger than before, and that’s how I knew I’d lost you. Trust is funny that way. Doesn’t matter how much you love someone, need them. Once the trust is gone, it’s over, but I’m not through. I’d rather die than be without you. And I don’t really want to die. You know what else is funny? I trusted you before I knew I had your love. I hated it, but I did it. I came to you unarmed, remember?”

“I thought you forgot your saber?” He says, his voice sarcastic as he grins at the memory.

“Oh, shut up, you know I didn’t. I was highly confused, but I knew I could trust you. Why do you think that is? And you can no longer trust me?”

“Not for lack of wanting to. One of us had to be there for Imogen.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Who knew that would be you?” Sitting back to relieve the pressure on her knees she gives him a half smile.

“Rey-”

“You don’t owe me any apologies. I made all the mistakes. Please stop apologizing for nothing. I feel bad enough.”

“You did not make all the mistakes. I should have never left to begin with. Had I realized any of this could happen… You have changed though, recently. I can tell,” he says, his tone apologetic anyway.

“I love you,” she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’s okay, if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I only needed a goodbye. You have to promise me one thing, however.”

“Rey, stop. I can already see what you are thinking. You don’t have to say goodbye. Not now. Not when you are getting better. I love you, I don’t want to do goodbyes. I hate them.”

Rey laughs, “but you don’t trust me, and that will make it difficult to be around me. You’ll never let me near her because of it. So, you have to promise me, you will raise her in the light, but show her enough of the dark so she knows how to avoid it,” she explains calmly, getting to her feet.

Ren looks up at her calm composure as she still tries to tell him goodbye. “No, I won’t do that. Let’s just start over, you and me,” he says standing up with her. “I’ll leave Imogen where she is until,”

Stopping him, she interjects, “I don’t want to keep running away. Take me or leave me, but I’m not going to hide from what has happened. It’s who I am now. You know what that is like.”

Grabbing her into his arms he yanks her protectively against his chest. “Then let’s go home, and see what happens. We will make it work.”

“Ren, we don’t have a home,” she reminds him.

“We do now,” he smiles down at her, “It’s been months since you have seen what it is like outside of that room you were in. There is a new calm in the galaxy and I attained a piece of land for us. You’ve seen it in those holos with Imogen.”

“That’s our home?” she questions trying to remember some of the views she had seen through the holos, “Where is it?”

“Naboo, in the countryside, but close enough to the city.”

“But you don’t trust me?” she asks, confused.

“No, not completely, but we’ll get there.”

Ren watches the tears stream down her cheeks again. She presses her face into his chest to hide as his fingers comb through her hair. Pulling it away from her face he gathers it into one hand and gently pulls her head back, looking into her eyes before placing his lips to hers. Tasting the salt from her tears on her mouth, he runs his tongue along her lips before pressing it between them to meet hers. Her mouth is almost sweet, the feel of her tongue against his arousing him instantly. Thankful for his long arms he reaches beneath her dress to find she is naked beneath, running is fingers gently along her swollen slit.

“I think you broke my pussy,” she murmurs upon his lips.

He chuckles in return. “That was my goal.”

Sliding his finger across her once more, feeling her jump in his arms as he shoves one digit in between the puffy lips of her vagina, plunging easily into her center still wet from earlier. He presses the tip of his finger against the already engorged spot inside that has her jumping once again.

“Want me to stop?” he asks when she whines as she wriggles away from his grip.

“No,” she admits, “but it’s too much.”

“Good,” he says against her lips, “Come here.”

Yanking her over to a steel table, cold from the air he had turned on, he sweeps the blasters it holds to the ground. Flipping her over after removing his finger momentarily he presses her face first down over the table, her skin crawling with goosebumps as he shoves two fingers back into her ignoring how she clenches upon them to slow them down. He moves them in and out a few times, coating them with her before pressing them back in with that unforgiving curve to them as he pushes and pulls on that spot that feels so terrible and wonderful at the same time. Her knees buckle, but she is pinned to the table by his arm pressing much of his weight against her waist.

“I can stop,” he suggests, listening to her grunt and moan uncontrollably.

She doesn’t speak, she groans angrily instead, so he picks up his pace manipulating that spot with rapid thrusts from his fingers. His hand slaps against her mound noisily as she grabs the table, her knuckles white as they grip the edges she begins to tremble with jerky movements as he unrelentingly pounds into her. Her scream tears through the shuttle as her walls crush down around his fingers and fluid sprays out of her covering his hand and the floor at his feet.

“That was beautiful,” he tells her, looking at her limply laying on the table before him, breath fogging the steel from panting.

He strokes her softly on the outside of her labia and she jumps from the table backing away from him, panting hard.

Shaking her head she leans against him for support, her legs like jelly. “Out of order.”

He chuckles at her. “We’ll see,” he tells her as he grabs her hips lifting her to the table.

“You’re going to kill me,” she says, watching him unbuckle his pants to pull out his erection, pressing it firmly to her very red and puffy lips.

“Death by sex? Okay,” he says guiding himself into her, her body doing it’s best to force him back out.

She shivers once he is buried inside of her. Grinning at her, he thrusts once roughly, her thighs closing in on him instinctively to keep him out. He palms her inner thighs as he presses them open to move roughly inside of her again.

“You do not get to spray me from an awesome orgasm, and keep me from fucking you. I’m going to make sure you can’t fuck for days, because we have other ways to play and right now I am so horny, I could fuck you unconscious.”

His teeth grind together as he speaks to her, his cock determined to stay inside of her hot flesh, warmer than usual and raw to the touch. Every shiver her body gives he takes as a reward, plunging into her again and again, until he releases inside of her. His cum soothing the walls inside of her, her eyes roll back as she relaxes into the steel table, freed from his rhythmic invasion.

The look of her before him, red, sweaty, and spent has him smiling ridiculously when she looks up at him through weepy, but glassy eyes. “I love you.”

She nods, biting her lip. “I love you too,” she says so quiet, he almost misses it.

“Have I punished you enough yet?” he asks, pulling her towards him, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Grinning back at him, she shakes her head. “I think you missed a few spots.”

“A few of them? Well, maybe a quick nap, a shower, and a bite to eat and you can point those out to me?”

“Uhhmm, you got it.”

“As long as I have you.”

“Incredibly, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one a little longer. I had a lot I wanted to do with it. Hopefully, all felt right in the world in the end. There's a possibility I will revisit some of this storyline later, but for now this is the conclusion of the series. Thank you for reading as always, and please consider comments and kudos if you have the time. Nothing makes a writer want to write more than those that inspire them to continue!


End file.
